What if Finn dies? ¿Y si Finn muere?
by GumizAbin
Summary: Me pregunto: ¿Que pasaría si Finn muere? Una Historia alterna donde obviamente este personaje muere a manos de 'alguien' y a causa de eso se desata un evento muy terrorífico.


**What if**

 **Finn dies?**

by Gumiz

Esta obra está hecha por Adrian G. G. (Gumiz), por lo tanto es de su propiedad.

 **Antes que nada aclarar que:**

 **-Es mi primer fanfic.**

 **-No me considero fan de la serie, mas sin embargo me gusta mucho por ello decidí escribir esta historia.**

 **-No soy un experto de la serie.**

 **-Es mi primera historia "seria" que escribo.**

 **-Es la primera historia "seria" que publico.**

 **-En mi reddit:** **user/GumizAbin/ ,** **esta en pdf (contenido diferente al principio)**

 **-Si me dolió** **matar a Finn :,(**

 **Capítulo 1 – Elemental Apparatus**

Finn y Jake se encuentran en el Dulce Reino, junto con la Dulce Princesa, están probando un aparato que recientemente hizo la Dulce Princesa, en donde se detecta su Elemento, Finn acepta probarlo.

-¿Qué hace esto Dulce Princesa?- Pregunta Finn.

-Ah, este aparato es para detectar tu Elemento.

-¿Elemento? ¿Cree que yo tenga un Elemento?.

-No lo sé por eso vamos a probar este aparato.

-¿Oíste eso Jake? Puede que tenga un elemento.

-Si, aunque no crees que asi será más fácil vencer a tus enemigos, además, yo soy aquí el de los poderes- Responde Jake no muy confiado.

-Cálmate Jake solo vamos a probar y a ver qué onda.

-Está bien Finn, ¿Princesa eso no es peligroso?

-No, para nada, aunque es la primera vez que lo pruebo…- Responde la Dulce Princesa.

-Espera ¿Es la primera vez que lo prueba?... bueno no importa solo tengan cuidado.

-No te preocupes Jake, ¿No confías en la Dulce Princesa?- Dice Finn.

-No confió en el aparato… pero bueno…

-Bien Finn, esto va atrás en tu espalda… este en tu mano… y por ultimo esto en tu cabeza- Dice la Dulce Princesa.

-Muy bien estoy preparado, dale Princesa!- Dice Finn con mucho entusiasmo.

En seguida la Dulce Princesa prepara todo y empieza a apretar unos botones…

-Empecemos Finn, si sientes algo fuera de lugar o algo por el estilo, dilo.

-Ok, Princesa.

El aparato se enciende y empieza a funcionar, después de un rato no demuestra ninguna señal, hasta que se vuelve loco y a sacar humo…

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Gritan todos a la vez.

El aparato se vuelve aún más loco y saca humo, mientras Jake se lo intenta sacar y la Dulce Princesa apagar el aparato… hasta que Jake logra quitárselo pero destruyéndolo…

-Se los dije, no confiaba en esa cosa- Dice Jake muy asustado.

-Se suponía que no tenía que pasar nada, ajuste todo bien antes de probarlo, no sé por qué fallo- Dice la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Estas bien Finn?- Pregunta Jake.

-Uff… si estoy bien, eso fue aterrorizante, pensé que moriría… Gracias Jake me salvaste la vida- Dice Finn muy aliviado.

-Oh menos mal…

-Chicos deberían irse, necesito arreglar esto.

-Claro que nos vamos y no creas que Finn va a volver a usar esa cosa, vámonos Finn- Dice Jake muy enojado mientras la Dulce Princesa se va.

-Si hermano, necesito tomar algo caliente, ¿Puedes hacer chocolate caliente?

-Si Finn, yo lo hago.

En el mundo de OOO hay Elementos, la razón más explicable para eso son por las Consecuencias de la Guerra de Champiñones, hay solo 4: Hielo (representada por Patience St. Pim), Slime (representada por la Princesa Slime), Dulce (representada por la Dulce Princesa) y por ultimo Fuego (representada por la Princesa Flama).

Unas horas después en la casa del árbol con Finn tomando chocolate caliente llaman al teléfono y contesta BMO.

-Si bueno… si… aja… aja… si yo le digo, hasta luego, gracias.

-¿Quién era BMO?- Pregunta Finn.

-Creo que era un banana-guardia, dijo que era urgente, que había caído tu papá en el castillo limonagrio.

-Oh no… Jake, Jake! Es una emergencia!

-¿Qué pasa Finn? Estaba durmiendo.

-Es mi padre cayo en el castillo limonagrio.

 **Capítulo 2 – Son NaCl y Hg**

El Conde Limonagriono es alguien muy feliz y amable, menos últimamente que desapareció su clon.

Mientras van para allá…

-No creo que haya sido a propósito ¿O si?- Dice Finn.

-No creo, ya sabes cómo es tu padre… aun asi no te preocupes- Responde Jake.

-Espero que no sea nada malo…

En medio castillo esta la nave de Martin, mientras discuten la Dulce Princesa, Conde Limonagrio y Martin llegan Finn y Jake.

Finn tiene un amor-odio por su padre, ya que pensaba que habían muerto sus padres pero al ver que su padre no, se puso muy feliz, pero tiene ese pequeño odio por el por qué lo abandono y Martinno planeaba regresar, en la historia original Finn pierde el brazo para intentar que no se vaya su padre, aquí todavía no sucede ese evento, más sin embargo ya conocía muy bien su padre anteriormente.

-¡Espero una explicación ahora! ¡Esto no se puede quedar asi!- Dice furioso Limonagrio.

-Cálmate Limonagrio, de seguro fue un accidente, Martin… Martin no está muy consciente de lo que hace a veces- Dice Dulce Princesa.

-¡¿A veces?! Destruyo toda mi casa y dices que me tranquilice, deberían arrestarlo, ¡no es justo!

-Si, ten por seguro que haremos algo al respecto no podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder algo asi… por cierto, ¿Y tú clon?

-No lo sé… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Princesa? ¿Te interesa algo de el?

-No, no, solo es raro que no esté aquí.

Martin va a su nave, arregla unas cosas y saca un arma láser…

Sin razón dispara, asi destruyendo mas parte, y dándoles a algunos ciudadanos.

-¡¿Pero queeeee?! ¿Qué haces imbécil?- Grita Limonagrio

-Oye naranjita, ¿Dónde hay comida? Tengo hambre- Dice Martin

-Óyeme no tienes derecho a hacer eso, y no soy una naranja. Soy el Conde Limonagrio y me voy a encargar de que te ¡Metan a la cárcel!

-¿Qué? ¿Citron amargo? Citron amargo ¿Te llamas?

-¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? Primero destruyes mi hogar, mi ciudad y luego me llamas Lagrimón amaro, imperdonable.

En seguida Limonagrio saca un control con un interruptor y lo presiona con mucha fuerza, suena una alarma y Limonagrio grita: ¡A MI STRATIÓTES CAPTUREN A ESTE INFELIZ! Salen soldados limón con cuchillos con sedante y capturan a Martin.

-Oye, primero tú te quejas que no tiene derecho a eso, tú tampoco tienes derecho a eso- Dice la Dulce Princesa.

-Es mi territorio, mi reino, claro que tengo derecho y me harto, no aguantaba más, ahora tendrá su merecido- Dice Limonagrio muy vengativo.

-Te ordeno que lo dejes ir.

-Tu no me dirás que hacer… ¡SOLDADOS TAMBIEN A ELLA CAPTURENLA!

-Oye, oye ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Llegan los soldados intentando capturar a la Dulce Princesa, esta obviamente no se deja y pelea, puede derrotar a un pequeño grupo pero no el quíntuple, asi siendo muchos la sedan también, unos minutos después llegan Finn y Jake.

-O por dios...- Dicen sorprendidos.

-Oye Limonagrio, ¿Dónde está mi padre?... ¿Limonagrio?

-Llamando a tierra limonagria…- Dice Jake

-¡¿Ah?! Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a buscar a mi padre ¿Dónde está?

-Bueno… eh… el ya no está aquí- Dice muy nervioso

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-Eh… creo… creo que se fue con la Dulce Princesa a su reino- Nuevamente dice muy nervioso

-Emm, está bien.

Unos minutos después…

-Oye Jake ¿Lo notaste?

-¿Qué Finn?

-No sé, yo lo vi un poco nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que nos estaba mintiendo, será mejor volver ahí.

-No, primero vamos al Dulce Reino y veamos si están ahí, nos evitamos problemas.

-Está bien Jake.

Una vez que llegan van a buscar, evidentemente, no están, Finn y Jake le preguntan a varios lugareños, no hay ninguna respuesta, asi que deciden volver con Limonagrio…

-Oye Finn, yo también note algo raro, aparte de lo que dices, no vi a su clon.

-¡Oye es verdad! Y eso que siempre están juntos, en una situación asi no se separarían mucho.

-Y también no estaba enojado ni amargado a pesar de las circunstancias, Finn tenemos que llegar rápido.

Ya estando ahí…

-¡Limonagrio! No estaban en el dulce reino.- Dice Finn

-¿No probaron otros sitios?- Dice Limonagrio

-No ¿Por qué deberíamos de haber visto otros lugares?

-No lo sé, solo lo digo.

-¿Nos permitirías investigar tu castillo y alrededores?

-¡No! ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

-Está bien entonces ya nos vamos.

-Si, mejor váyanse.

-¿Qué haces Finn?- Pregunta Jake.

-Tengo plan Jake.

 _Plan: Vamos a las partes claves; Salidas, Tabernas y Calabozo._

-¿Calabozo? ¿Crees que estén ahí?

-No digo que estén, podrían estar.

-Está bien vamos.

Después de unas horas no encuentran nada, lo último que les queda es el calabozo, saben que no será fácil, saben que Limonagrio trama algo.

Unos minutos después, en la entrada del calabozo…

-Vamos Jake, es el último lugar donde no hemos investigado.

-Si Finn, realmente espero que no estén aquí.

-Si, yo también espero. ¡Oye! ¿Escuchaste eso?

-No, no ¿Qué?

-Oigo voces, por aquí… ahí Jake, es Limonagrio y…

-Es otra persona ¿Quién es? ¿Y porque viste asi?

A lo lejos escuchan:

-¿Está todo listo doctor?- Pregunta Limonagrio.

-Si, está todo listo- Responde esa otra persona.

-Dime cantidades, elementos, etc.

-Muy bien, a ese tipo que destrozo todo; Mercurio menos de 1 ml, a la Princesa Cloruro de sodio con ella basta con medio ml.

-¡Grandioso! ¿Duración?

-Bien, e investigado y el primero será el tipo, seguro… a la Princesa suponiendo que se quedara aquí hasta el final, menos de una semana.

-Muy bien, ahora tenemos que ver como esconder toda evidencia no nos queremos meter en problemas…

-Hablando de problemas, ¿Qué pasa si esos chicos… ¿Finn y Jake se llaman? Lo descubren?

-No te preocupes por eso, podemos hacer el mismo procedimiento, pero primero debemos ver como deshacernos de estos.

Al otro lado…

-¿Oíste eso Finn? Si los tienen ahí, pero… ¿Qué les hicieron? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Cloro de…

-¡Jake! ¡Vamos! Ya se fueron, es nuestra oportunidad.

Las celdas tienen una gran tecnología, estas están con una gran barrera de electricidad altamente potente, nadie ni nada puede traspasarlas.

Evitan varios guardias y ya estando ahí en la celda de la Princesa…

-Aah como odio estas celdas, Tal vez… ¿Jake puedes romper esto?

-¿No crees que será más fácil ir a la sala de controles y apagarlo desde haya?

-No, ¿Cuántos guardias habrá? ¡Vamos rómpela!

-¿Sabes cuantos guardias hay aquí también?

Se oye desde lejos: ¡Ustedes! ¡Atrápenlos, intrusos!

-¡Vamos Jake rompe!

Jake rompe el interruptor y suena otra alarma, asi llegan más guardias, los héroes empiezan a pelear, pero no es suficiente y capturan a Finn, Jake sigue peleando, derrota a una gran parte pero, llega un hombre-tanque (Hombre gigante, fortachón, etc) y llegan los STRATIÓTES, asi finalmente logran paralizar y capturar a Jake.

Unas horas después…

Jake se despierta en la celda y ve a su alrededor: a su lado izquierdo esta Finn y en frente esta Martin.

-Oh diablos… ¿Qué me paso? Ese grandulón…

Martin se despierta, empieza a ver a su alrededor, busca y destruye, con un aparato logra salir de celda sin que se prendan las alertas, sin mucha lógica.

-¡Hey! Martin sácanos de aquí… ¡Martin! ¡Martin! Sé que me oyes, yo ya estado aquí, sé que se puede escuchar, ¡sácanos! ¡Martin! ¡Sácanos maldito!- Grita Jake.

-Lo siento chicos…- Dice Martin muy apenado y se va.

-¡Martin! ¿Vas a dejar a tu hijo aquí? ¿Sabes todo lo que sufrió sin sus padres? Eres su único familiar más cercano… Será…

Jake intenta salir, pero evidentemente no puede, intenta de todo, pero es imposible.

Después de unas horas, llega Limonagrio con guardias y aquella persona, están platicando, Jake logra escuchar:

-¿Ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas, hicimos el mismo método sin problemas, ahora dime cantidades y elementos.

-Si, al chico; Mercurio medio ml y… el perro es el que más problemas me dio, también le puse Mercurio pero lo rechazaba su cuerpo, obviamente el cloruro de sodio no iba a servir en él.

-¿No probaste con otro elemento?

-Si, pero pasaba lo mismo, lo que hice fue… bueno… es complicado de explicar, pero logre que se mantuviera en su cuerpo.

Limonagrio llega a la celda donde estaba Martin…

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Dónde está? ¡Guardias vayan tras él, estúpidos!

-Se fue… se fue y dejo aquí a su hijo… Limonagrio dime ¿Qué nos pusiste?- Pregunta Jake

Voltea Limonagrio…

-Ah ¡Perro! No te preocupes, el no durara mucho… ¡No duraran mucho!

-¡Dime! También ¿Dónde está tu clon?

-Bueno… ya que no duraras mucho supongo que no pasa nada que te diga… a decir verdad, no me gusto, ¡Estaba muy agrio!

-Acaso… estás loco, ¡Deberías de estar aquí en esta celda en vez de yo!

-Relájate… uuh, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto, ciao.

-Esto no está bien… esto no está para nada bien.

 **Capítulo 3 – Han Llegado**

Limonagrio ha hecho algo imperdonable, después de que Martin cayera en su nave sobre su reino, este se ha enfurecido y lo ha encarcelado, también al ver la oportunidad encerró a la Dulce Princesa haciendo el trabajo sus soldados con sedante los STRATIÓTES, Finn y Jake al querer salvarlos no pudieron al tremendo ejército, estos, también han sido encerrados, no solo eso sino que Limonagrio también los enveneno con varias sustancias mortales, ahora se encuentran sin nada que hacer.

Jake en su celda, después de haber oído eso no lo duda e intenta sacar toda sustancia que le pusieron, después de varios intentos logra sacar todo completamente.

Pasan varios segundos, minutos, horas y suenan las alarmas, Jake ve a BMO afuera de su celda…

-¡BMO! ¡BMO! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ábreme!- Grita Jake

-¡Jake! Venimos a salvarlos, Marceline, Grumosa y yo ¡BMO!

En seguida se abren todas las celdas, Jake agarra a Finn y va a buscar a la Dulce Princesa.

-BMO ¿Viste dónde está la Princesa?

-No, pero… ahí esta ¡Jake!

Jake agarra a la Princesa y van hacia la salida, ahí ven a Marceline y Grumosa.

-Oh gracias, ¿Cómo supieron de nuestra situación?- Pregunta Jake

-La Princesa nos dijo antes de venir aquí, que si no regresaba en menos de unas horas viniéramos y ¡BOOM! Descubrimos que estaban encerrados- Responde Marceline

-Uff que bueno.

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunta Grumosa

-¡Limonagrio está loco! Quien sabe que nos metió en nuestros cuerpecitos, necesitamos ir al Dulce Reino, ¡Al hospital!

Una vez llegando, está la Enfermera Pastelillo y ponen a Finn y a la Princesa en unas camillas y se los llevan al hospital.

Unas horas después mientras esperan Jake y las demás, llega la Dulce Princesa…

-Oh ¿Estás bien Princesa?- Pregunta Grumosa

-Estoy bien Grumosa…

-¿Y Finn? ¿Cómo está el?- Pregunta Jake muy nervioso

-De hecho a eso venia, Jake ¿Sabes cuánto Mercurio le pusieron?

-Mercurio… Mercurio… Merc… Creo que fue ¿Medio ml?

-Dios, eso es mucho, no sé si pueda quitarle todo, el Mercurio es altamente venenoso para los humanos…

-¡Princesa! ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡Por favor!

-Tranquilízate Jake voy intentar con todo, intentare salvarlo… ¡Voy a salvarlo!- Y en seguida se va.

Después de unos minutos llega Arcoíris y su hijo T.V.

-제이크! 어떻게 지내세요? (Coreano)- Pregunta Arcoíris

-Estoy bien Arcoíris, un poco desanimado.

-이 같은 핀?

-No sé qué tan grave este, espero que bien…

-제이크는 모든 것이 잘 될 것입니다 걱정하지 마세요

-Sí, eso espero, gracias… vamos con nuestros hijos.

En su casa, con sus hijos…

-Chicos muchas gracias por hacerle caso a su viejo papá y venir, se los aprecio mucho, bueno, seguramente ya lo sepan, su tio Finn no se encuentra muy bien, pero quiero que hagan todo lo posible por ayudar.

-Y ¿Qué quieres que hagamos papá?- Pregunta Kim Kil Whan

-Miren hijos… no los quiero obligar… pero quisiera que encontraran a Martin el padre de Finn y solo me avisaran, tal vez yo vigile a Limonagrio el responsable de todo esto.

-¿Fue Limonagrio? Pero no estaba ya "curado" ¿Con la ayuda de su clon?-Pregunta Jake Jr.

-¡Para nada! A su clon le paso algo malo… que será mejor no mencionar.

-Está bien papá, te ayudaremos- Dice Kim Kil Whan

-¿Están de acuerdo?

-¡Si!- Dicen todos sus hijos

-Bien, solo tengan cuidado.

Después Jake va a visitar a Finn, viendo a través de una ventanilla como la Dulce Princesa lo intenta salvar…

-Oh Finn, me gustaría hacer más por ti, en serio, espero que todo salga bien, pronto volveremos a tener nuestras grandes aventuras- Se va Jake.

Toda OOO está muy preocupada por su héroe, esperan que este bien, pero no saben que pasara si no es asi, si ya no tienen héroe…

En seguida vienen todas las princesas para discutir sobre la situación…

-Y ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Dulce Princesa?- Pregunta Princesa Slime

-Bien, sabemos lo que paso ¿cierto? El culpable: Limonagrio, ayudantes: Soldados STRATIÓTES y por lo que me han contado un científico, no solo Finn fue víctima, yo también fui víctima, Jake y Martin igual, primero; sé que yo cree a Limonagrio y tengo que tomar la responsabilidad por eso, si, hice un clon suyo pero lamentablemente falleció igualmente a manos de Limonagrio, segundo; los cómplices no tenía remota idea de ellos, como fue que hizo eso, tercero; el veneno, el menos afectado fue Jake por sus características de su cuerpo, a mí, cloruro de sodio, aun no estoy completamente desintoxicada pero pude tratar con ello, los más graves, Finn y su padre Martin con Mercurio, como ya lo había mencionado antes es altamente peligroso para los humanos, dijo Jake que Martin escapo unas horas antes del rescate, de el no aseguro que sobreviva, sin atención medica es muy difícil, Jake mando a sus hijos a buscarlo, Finn, el más grave hasta ahora, obviamente no podemos quitarle el Mercurio asi porque sí, tenemos que darle tratamiento para extraerle todo, no es muy fácil retirarlo, y seguramente queden consecuencias de ello, asi que ¿Opciones para detener a Limonagrio?

-¡Humillarlo!

-¡Ahogarlo!

-¡Electrocutarlo!

-¡Ahorcarlo!

-¡Quemarlo!

Dicen las Princesas…

-Detener, no castigar- Responde la Dulce Princesa

-¿Detener? No solo lo debemos de detener, castigar, castigarlo es lo que se merece- Dice Jake

-No, no lo debemos castigar.

-¿No lo debemos castigar? Tú viste lo que hizo, y ¿solo lo quieres encerrar?

-No solo lo quiero encerrar…

-¡Tú lo creaste! deberías de estar consiente, ¡¿De dónde saco esto de envenenar?! ¡Debiste de ser más responsable!

-¿Insinúas que yo lo enseñe? Jake estoy siendo responsable…

-¡Yo no lo veo! ¡No has hecho nada estas últimas horas! ¡Mi hermano se está muriendo haya adentro! Y tu... ¡Tú solo estás viendo como encarcelar a Limonagrio!- Se va Jake muy enojado

-¡Jake!... Comprendo tu ira…

La cara de Jake se ha vuelto aún más seria y oscura, como aquella vez que estaba en la mafia.

Le hablan sus hijos a Jake…

-¡Padre! Encontramos a Martin- Dice Kim Kil Whan

-¡¿Dónde esta?!

-Estamos a unos pocos kilómetros del reino de Limonagrio, en una montaña.

-¿Martin cómo está?

-No sabemos muy bien de su condición ¿Quieres que lo llevemos?

-No, yo voy con él, hay muchas cosas que hablar…

Jake va hacia donde están ellos, pero sucede algo raro y es teletransportado hacia la recamara de Prismo…

-¡¿Qué!?- Dice Jake muy sorprendido

-¡Jake! ¡Jake!

-Ah, hola Prismo ¿Cómo va todo? Lo siento pero en verdad me tengo que ir ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes, mientras estas aquí el tiempo pasa muy lento haya en OOO, no pasara nada.

-Oh, ¿En serio?

-Si Jake, mira, esto puede sonar muy extraño para ti, hasta para mí, lo que vaya a suceder a continuación no es culpa de nadie más que de ese Limonacido ¿Se llama? Bueno el caso, es que contrólate, no vayas a hacer una locura por favor ¿Esta bien?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué va a suceder Prismo?! ¡¿Controlarme de que?!- Antes de decir adiós ya está de vuelta en OOO…

-Mmm ¿Qué querrá a ver dicho?

En seguida lo llaman y es del Dulce Reino, Finn lo necesita más que nunca…

Jake va corriendo inmediatamente hacia allá, una vez que llega ve a todos ahí reunidos, él se acerca a Finn y ve que está despierto.

-¡¿Finn?! ¡Finn! ¿Cómo estás? Dime que estas bien por favor…

-¡Jake! ¡Mi hermano! Sabes, no pudimos tener la última gran aventura, pero estoy feliz de poder ayudar a toda esta gente, por favor, Jake cuídalos y protégelos por mi ¿Está bien?- Dice Finn sin fuerzas

Jake se pone a llorar…

-¡No Finn! Todo va a estar bien, solo aguanta, saldremos de esta ¡Juntos!

-No Jake, lamento decirlo pero… no creo salir de esta… hermano ¡Te amo! Gracias…

-¡Yo también te amo hermano!...

En seguida Finn muere…

Jake se va a su casa sin decir nada.

 **Capítulo 4 – Abstractum**

Todo fue mi culpa... La Dulce Princesa no hizo absolutamente nada... Yo pude haberlo salvarlo... Pude haber detenido a Limonagrio y a Martin... No... ¡Es toda su culpa!

Veo el cadáver de Martin.

Voy al Dulce Reino, busco a la Princesa, todos se aterrorizan, la veo enfrente de mí. ¡

-¿Jake? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? Queríamos darte tiempo, por eso no fuimos contigo, pero… el tiempo resulto diferente en ti…

-Princesa no vengo a charlar, vengo a arreglar asuntos. ¡AAAARGGGGH!

Empecé a golpear a todo y a todos, después de un tiempo no sentí nada, no vi nada, hasta que salí del Dulce Reino y volteo hacia atrás, veo todo destrozado… siento mucha ira…

-¡No hiciste nada!- Le digo a la Princesa.

-Te entiendo Jake… pero… ugh…

-Adiós Bonnibel…

Me voy ya no quiero estar ahí, todavía quedan más cosas por hacer.

Estoy en la entrada del Reino de Limonagrio, apenas lo escucho gritándome, lo agarro con todas mis fuerzas, igual al científico que lo ayudo, se escucha un crujido y lo único que queda es olor limón en mis manos, no vuelvo a sentir ni ver nada, hasta que recobro, y de nuevo todo está destruido… no sé qué me pasa, solo basta con unos golpes en la cabeza y me doy cuenta… me doy cuenta que ya no soy Jake… al menos no el que todos conocían.

-¡Jake!- Gritan

Es Susana, al principio no la habría reconocido pero… sé que me dará buena pelea.

-Yo sentir lo de Finn, pero tú no deber hacer esto…

Antes de decir otra palabra la golpeo, la deje en el piso, se levanta y los dos gritamos como nunca, de nuevo no sentí ni vi nada, solo sus golpes, fue muy cansado, nadie dijo nada, Susana se dejó llevar, yo…

-¡Jake! ¿Por qué haces esto? Susana ser buena y ayudarte.

-¿Y quién ayudo a Finn? ¡Nadie!

La vuelvo a golpear tan fuerte que esta vez no se paró, fue muy duro.

Llegaron las Princesas todas se quedan sorprendidas, es como si… vieran a un monstruo o algo parecido.

Me miro en un espejo que estaba destruido… más grande, más fuerza, apariencia de alguien que se me hace conocido… color azul… algo está mal.

-Jake, ¿Estas consiente? ¿Estas consiente de lo que acabas de hacer?

Golpeo al que dijo eso, creo que fue la Princesa Flama, no lo pensé, siento Slime y después fuego, al principio me dolía luego ya no sentía nada, La Princesa Slime y Princesa Flama me están atacando, no me iba a dejar… yo también las ataco, siento más golpes, pero no sé de donde provienen.

-¡Jake! ¡Tienes que parar esto!

Aun no lo comprendo, sigo en llamas, intento escapar, no puedo… ahora estoy en otro lugar, me tienen retenido, creo que estoy en el reino Slime, no… no, estoy en el reino de fuego, veo a la Princesa en frente mía, está muy preocupada, intento salir y la Princesa me dice algo, no la escucho, pero escucho algo más, es su padre, al verlo me da mucha ira y ganas de pelear.

Peleo contra él, no sé cómo lo hice pero pude, cada golpe que le doy me quema, pero ya tengo bastantes quemaduras, lo puedo resistir, le pego en el brazo, me pega en el torso, lo golpeo en el estómago, me da un gancho y luego en la cara.

Me emocione mucho en la pelea, me gusto demasiado… y no sé porque.

Empiezo a sentir mucho dolor, a pensar mucho en el pasado, en que voy a hacer, que estoy haciendo, quien soy…

-Ya lo comprendo. Aun si debo comer el fruto prohibido, debo ser más poderoso. Soy un vengador.

-¡¿Qué!?

Lo golpeo de nuevo, tan fuerte como pueda, le regreso todos los golpes, le rompo su armadura, me intenta quemar, ya no me afecta, llega la Princesa Slime y me intenta atacar, tampoco me afecta y ella escapa, lo reviento a golpes, lo dejo sin armadura, siento la potencia, igual llega la Princesa Flama, ve los últimos intentos de su papá, decide escapar también, lo sigo golpeando… al final solo huelo a quemado y me voy de ahí.

Con todo lo que paso ya nadie se atreve a acercarse a mí, todo OOO me tiene miedo, aquellas personas que sientan lo contrario son muy valientes.

Veo a un gato, pelaje rosa, con un corazon en la frente, siento que ya lo había visto pero… no se en donde, me resulta muy familiar, solamente lo ignoro y me dirijo hacia el bosque, tengo hambre, busco ciervos, aves y todo lo que pueda comer, es difícil, se asustan cuando me ven, no los culpo el Jake de antes también se asustaría, por fin, consigo algo, me voy debajo de un árbol y como, cuando acabo, veo enfrente de mi a ese gato, me estaba viendo, no era normal, más aparte de su aspecto, no se asustaba al verme, se me acerca demasiado, ahí me doy cuenta que he perdido mi instinto de perro, de animal…

Mientras tanto con Susana, Princesa Flama y Princesa Slime van al Reino Helado:

-Entonces, ¿Me están diciendo que Jake se volvió loco y está destrozando todo porque no lo invitaron a una fiesta? Rayos, sí que es el alma de las fiestas- Dice el Rey Helado.

-No, no es por eso, mira sé que es raro que vengamos, pero necesitamos algo- Dice la Princesa Flama

-Siii… Dime.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda… también de la loca esa, la de magos, ya que tú tienes mucha influencia con ellos y gente poderosa para detener a Jake.

-Ok, entonces ¡Haremos una gran fiesta y lo invitaremos!

-No Rey Helado no, ¿Sabes lo que le paso a Finn?

-¿Qué? ¿También se enojó y está destrozando todo porque no lo invitaron a la fiesta?

-Está muerto.

El Rey Helado pasa de una gran sonrisa a una cara muy triste y acepta.

 **Capítulo 5 – Tú serás perfecto cuando mueras**

Hace unos días, la noche que murió Finn:

Jake estaba intentando dormir pero no podía, tenía muchas pesadillas, El Hombre Mágico presiente algo y va hacia su casa, una vez que esta con el piensa como aprovechar, la primera es como esta en su estado actual encerrarlo, volverlo su esclavo y muchas otras, una de ellas es asesinarlo o controlarlo, después de un tiempo decide lo último.

-Bueno, Jake, ahora serás mi regalo de navidad, serás la marioneta que nunca tuve, aunque nunca tuve un regalo de navidad…- Dice Hombre Mágico mientras saca unos artefactos de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba.

Agarra un vaso, le pone agua, sal, saca unas flores, las destroza y las hecha, un ojo, un huevo de avestruz y entra a la habitación de Jake, que ya estaba dormido, se pone encima de él y cuando parece que le iba a echar la mezcla, se lo toma el y empieza a pronunciar algo que solo el escucha y entiende.

-Jake no te sientas usado aunque asi sea.

Jake se levanta.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo mi amo?- Dice Jake

-¡Oh! Claro que si, tráigame para cenar todo su oro.

-Enseguida señor.

-Jajaja lo olvidaba también lo puedo usar como sirviente jaja.

Regresa Jake con grandes bolsas de su oro, Hombre Mágico abre un portal y envía todo el oro a su casa.

-Muchas gracias, estuvo muy rico.

Se hace un silencio muy incómodo y Jake empieza a crecer y a ponerse de un color muy oscuro.

-¡Wuo! El hechizo se rompió y despertó algo en él, muy bien, yo me voy de aquí, ¡do svidaniya!- Enseguida Hombre Mágico se va sin dejar rastro.

Jake, presente:

Jake enfrente de Gatito, Jake acerca su mano para acariciarlo pero antes de que pueda, se oye a Gunter enojado yendo hacia Jake dándole un pequeño golpe en la mano pretendiendo decir que no acaricie a Gatito, pero algo más se escucha.

-¡Vamos Gunter! Digo ¡Orgalorg ataca a ese perro feo!- Grita Rey Helado pero Gunter no hace caso, agarra a Gatito y se va.

Jake ve al Rey Helado y a Princesa Slime, Jake arranca un árbol del suelo con mucha fuerza y se los lanza, Rey Helado esquiva volando y le lanza rayos de hielo constantemente, repentinamente la Princesa Flama llega por atrás.

-¡Jake! ¡Por favor! Escúchanos tú no eres asi, sabemos que fue muy duro la perdida de Finn, a todos le afecto.

Jake oyó pero no hizo caso y siguió.

La princesa, sin remedio quema un poco a Jake, pero este la golpea, por un costado llega Susana y lo derriba, empiezan a golpearse, sale del bosque Patience St. Pim.

-Vamos Rey Helado juntos- Dice St. Pim juntándose con Rey Helado para poder hacer un ataque muy poderoso para congelarlo, pero Jake se enfurece más y le golpea con brutalidad a Susana en la cabeza, esta se cae y se queda inmóvil, Jake la agarra empieza a dar vueltas y se las lanza con gran potencia y fuerza a Rey Helado y St. Pim derribándolos, pero no es suficiente, Jake empieza a destruir todo el bosque dejándolo en ruinas y sin nada, se marcha.

-Estoy muy cansado…- Dice Jake y mira a Gunter con Gatito, estos se quedan viendo a algo o a alguien, Jake voltea.

-¡Jake! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?! ¡¿Lo que hiciste?!- Grita Marceline impotente.

Jake la ve fijamente y no dice nada.

-¡O por dios! E visto cómo te intentan ayudar, pero no tienes remedio, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¡Estoy muy enojada y triste! Nadie tenía la culpa, absolutamente nadie más que Limonagrio, te deshiciste de él y aun asi seguiste ¿Sabes que le has hecho a la Dulce Princesa? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

-¿Cómo iba a tener un elemento Finn? Es un simple humano, sin alteraciones, eso lo sabía Bonnibel, desde el principio, desde aquel día, ella lo quería asesinar, con ese aparato, ¡Se lo merecía!- Grita Jake.

-Aaah ¡MATASTE A LA DULCE PRINCESA! ¿Crees que eso quería Finn? ¿Crees que estaría orgulloso de ti? Ya no eres Jake.

Marceline saca su Hacha-bajo y va contra él, Jake hace lo mismo.

Despues de intercambiarse golpes, Jake destruye su bajo, Marceline lo golpea con mucha furia.

Pasan mucho tiempo peleando, es más que evidente que Jake lleva la delantera y que Marceline ya está muy agotada, después de que le da los golpes finales.

-Jake ¿Por qué? Se suponía que tenías que ser el sucesor de Finn y buscar a otro que te heredara, ¿Qué paso con tus hijos y esposa? Aun asi que recapacites ya es muy tarde, ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi padre y el Rey Vampiro vendrán por ti- Es lo último que dice Marceline.

Jake se pone a pensar…

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

El Rey Vampiro llega de sorpresa y lo golpea, Jake sabe que este es mucho más fuerte y que no se compara con los demás, que tiene un gran poder y fuerza, ya no había vuelta atrás, como le había dicho Marceline, asi que también pelea.

Con un solo golpe el Rey Vampiro manda a volar a Jake hasta donde estaba Gunter y Gatito, este último lo mira fijamente y de la nada Jake esta normal y con Prismo.

-¡Hey Jake! ¿Cómo estas hermano?- Pregunta Prismo.

-Oh ¿Qué paso? Tuve una pesadilla muy fea, lo bueno es que no estaba el Búho Cósmico.

-Ehm, bueno… eso no era una pesadilla, eso era real…

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! Oh no… en verdad lo hice.

-Tranquilo Jake, mira, mira ¿Qué te parece si vemos algo?- Dice Prismo señalando a un televisor.

Jake se queda callado cabizbajo.

-Por esto me advertiste desde antes, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pude haberme detenido.

-No Jake, si te hubiera dicho te habrías puesto más tenso y no te detendrías aun asi.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué paso todo esto? Todo es mi culpa.

-Jake toma pepinillos y mira, no te debería estar mostrando esto pero, no importa, mira en esta alteración tú y Finn son mujeres se llaman Fionna y Cake, impresionante ¿No?

-Si, es curioso.

-Mira esta otra, tú eres normal, pero te convertiste en el Lich, tienen familia, Finn tiene la corona del Rey Helado.

-No sabía que existía todo eso, todas esas posibilidades.

-Claro, mira en esta tu mueres y Finn vive… uh lo siento me deje llevar.

-Déjalo Prismo, solo dime si hay otra línea alternativa donde no haya pasado nada, donde todo sea normal y que esta es una más alterna.

-No debería decírtelo, pero, si hay una normal, de esta se parten las demás, tu estas en una más alterna.

-¿Y mi familia?

-No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien.

-Bueno, estoy más tranquilo, Prismo, ¿Qué sigue?

-Hunson Abadeer, descansaras ya.

-Entiendo, esto me recuerda a un videjuego, a los videojuegos que jugaba con Finn y BMO… o BMO estará tan triste…

-Tranquilo Jake, ya terminara todo.

Jake regresa al mundo normal, vuelve a su forma monstruosa, Jake ya no quiere pelear, se arrepiente, quiere que acabe todo de una vez.

Empiezan a dar grandes sismos, desde el suelo se abre un gran portal hacia la nocheosfera y de ella sale Hunson Abadeer.

-¿Qué mie*da? ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- Dice Hunson y golpea a Jake.

Empiezan a pelear, los dos al principio van igualados, pero Hunson cada vez aumenta más y más su poder.

-¡Diablos! En verdad mi hija quería a esa princesa y está muriendo.

-Es una vampiro no puede morir.

-Hay Jake… cuando invoca al Rey Vampiro le quita esa parte a Marcy y… olvídalo, la puedo revivir si es que muere.

-¿Puedes revivir gente?

-¡Claro! ¿Quién crees que soy?- Dice Hunson y vuelve a golpear a Jake.

-Espera, ¿Puedes revivir a Finn?

-Mm ¿Si era cierto que Finn murió? No puedo revivir humanos solo familiares y los de la misma especie, aun asi si pudiera no lo haría, pero a que vine, sigue peleando perro.

Vuelven a pelear, se intercambian muchos golpes fuertes, Jake ya casi llega a su límite.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy ayudando a detenerte aparte de que me lo pidió mi hija? Odio a gente como tú, creyéndose los mejores, haciendo lo que quieren, además tu forma de alíen ¡Apesta!

Hunson se transforma y sigue golpeando a Jake, este ya no puede más. Lo sabe aunque no quiere, él sabe muy bien, sabe que es su fin. Lo que no sabe es a donde va a parar y si ahí estará Finn.

-Espero realmente que a donde vayas, este Finn y este muy decepcionado de lo que hiciste-Dice Hunson.

Jake en forma normal amarilla, se encuentra sentado en un prado en una montaña mirando el atardecer piensa mucho, todo fue una locura, parece una historia mal escrita para él.

-¡Tú serás perfecto cuando mueras!- Es lo último que escucha Jake de Hunson.

Jake voltea a su lado y ve a Finn.

 **FIN**


End file.
